Chrysantamum
Chrysantamum is an event plant fighter in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the Smarty class. This card is a submission for the Christmas contest 2017! Overview Chrysantamum costs 5 and has 3 /6 . While this is on field, it makes all cards conjured by the Plant player cost 1 less. When the Zombie player conjures any card, this conjures an Event card. less. When the Zombie player conjures a card, Conjure an event card. |flavor text = He delivers a socking with his stocking.}} Strategies With Chrysantamum is an incredibly useful conjure card that replaces Captain Cucumber's cheapening ability (In N00bslayer2016's fanmade update, Captain Cucumber gives all conjured cards +1/1 instead of making them cost 1 less). Chrysantamum is a soft counter to decks revolving around Conjure or Dino-Roar, because he will conjure as many cards as the Zombie player. It also completely counters cards like Triplication and Unexpected Gifts because you will gain as many cards as they do (plus they are cheapened!) Combine Chrysantamum with Dino-Roar cards yourself, or play Green Shadow and use Captain Cucumber in tandem with this. You may want to remove any Quickdraw Con Men in play quickly however, because the more cards you conjure, the more free damage the Zombie player can get past you. Helpfully, it is at the 'safe strength' level of 3 where it is susceptible to neither Hearty Rolling Stones or Brainy Rocket Science, but it means it is at a disadvantage when going toe-to-toe against other 5-cost zombies. However, you clearly shouldn't be using this for offensive or defensive purposes, so try to avoid such scenarios anyway. Synergies-wise, as mentioned Green Shadow can combine Chrysantamum with Captain Cucumber and other conjure cards like Mayflower and Plucky Clover to set up a fast-wheeling Conjure deck. Throw in Lima-Pleurudon and Bananasaurus Rex to benefit from the constant stream of cards. Rose is excellent at Zombie supression and can easily protect Chrysantamum; Briar Rose deletes any Zombie that touches it owing to its membership of the Flower tribe. Otherwise, reduce zombie stats with your superpowers and Freeze, transform and destroy anything that approaches Chrysantamum, wallowing in the sweet advantage it effortlessly Conjures up. Citron can directly protect this with health boosts and making it Shielded. Wall-nuts also do a good job of protecting it. Meanwhile, you can play Pecanolith to exploit its high health and use this card offensively! Nightcap blasts threats out of the way with plentiful removal. However if you play fast and loose, you may not synergise very effectively with this card. Nonetheless, with the cards it can conjures up, you can fuel a mid-game push or secure an insurance policy for the late game. Against This card is potentially one of the most powerful conjure cards out there and you can be overwhelmed by the constant stream of cards. If you have few cards in hand, use card-drawers like Fun-dead Raiser instead of Conjure cards like Triplication, otherwise you are sharing your card advantage with your opponent. As mentioned, you can use its ability against the Plant Hero by playing Quickdraw Con Man, this allows you to get free damage every time you conjure a card. Otherwise Slammin' Smackdown is an effective quick removal tool, as are Deadly zombies. This is essentially a prime target for removal however; you can force the Plant Hero to devote many resources to protecting it and effectively turn it into a defensive burden. Unless your deck relies on Conjuring (which could be quite likely given the power of Dino-Roar and variety of Conjure cards now), this should not be much of a threat. If you can afford to leave it on the field, just do so and focus on your own plans. Trivia *Its name is a portmanteau of Chrysanthemum and Santa. *This card is created for the Christmas contest 2017!